


Girls Like You Part Two

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Series: The Girl Started Dying, It's Fine [9]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Established Relationship, F/F, First Love, Grief/Mourning, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Relationships, Intense, Love, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, Lust at First Sight, Mental Health Issues, Obsession, Pain, Past, Past Relationship(s), Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: When Shuhua doesn't come back to Soyeon, gets obsessed with Christianity, and throws herself onto every LGBT+ dating site known in the modern world, Soyeon breaks down
Relationships: Jeon Soyeon/Yeh Shuhua
Series: The Girl Started Dying, It's Fine [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844320
Kudos: 5





	Girls Like You Part Two

**Author's Note:**

> This is a insight into the really raw, desperate, obsessive, all-consuming, intense alive relationships we can/might have in a lifetime. But, also, there is an insight into loving and been in a relationship with someone with mental health issues. It's quite sad, but, then, most things are

Soyeon collapsed down on top of the writing desk in her bedroom, her breaths coming out short and uneven and irregular, her whole world wobbling faintly and distancely.

Shuhua had moved on...was moving on.

Fucking on about Jesus and LGBT+ dating sites...

I still love you, Soyeon thought, her lips moving silently, whisperedly, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Tame Impala "Yes, I'm Changing", somewhat ironically, was playing in the background.

Soyeon looked down at herself in one of her nighties and her dressing gown, and, she wanted to go down to the deepest parts of the Earth and scream.

Bitch.

The bitch.

The fucking psychotic bitch...

Yeh Shuhua.

Soyeon's hand with a rose-gold banded pearl ring on her index finger covered her crooked, grimaced mouth as the tears hit harder, her whole being feel unstable and faint. 

No.

No.

It wasn't meant like this.

Shuhua was supposed to love her, need her, want her, not be able to be without her. Realize that she would never find anyone better than Soyeon, realize that there would never be anyone who loved her so much as Soyeon...

Shuhua was supposed to come back to her after a period of time...

A month, two weeks, something...

She hadn't.

Soyeon doubled over against her desk, phone clenched in her other hand as her heart broke all over again.

She couldn't tell her friends.

She wasn't going to tell her friends.

She just couldn't.

How could you do this to me? Was the constant thought that rattled around in Soyeon's head over Shuhua. How could you do this to me?

"I fucking LOVED YOU!" Soyeon's last two words became a screech of raw, human agony as she cried even harder. She sobbed out gasps, breathless and now gripping at her hair.

"I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU!" Soyeon wailed, hating herself, hating Shuhua, hating the world, hating how she felt, just wanting Shuhua to come back to her and be together like they had been.

"I FUCKING LOVE YOU!"


End file.
